Tränen der Wüste
by Marjaneh
Summary: Es fängt mit einem Job an. Aber womit hört es auf? Was ist hinter den Seidenschleiern? Wer ist der geheimnissvolle Mann? Und wie zum Teufel schafft er es, im Wasser zu sein, ohne nass zu werden?


_Tränen der Wüste_

_Name: Tränen der Wüste  
Untertitel: Black (hair), Gold (eyes) and Beautiful (Man)  
Serie: Beyblade  
Autorin: Marjaneh  
Pairing: KaiXRei_

_Kapitel: 1 von 1  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört außer die Idee selbst nichts, alle Charas a.k.a. Kai und Rei sind Takao Aokis, ich verdiene kein Geld, will auch keine Rechte bzw. das Copyright verletzen drop  
Weiteres: ReiRay  
Info: Kleine Schwachsinnsdee zwischendurch…i_

Jahrelang war er umhergeirrt, rastlos, verzweifelt, hatte sie nicht gefunden. Sie, seine große Liebe. Nun hatte Kai es aufgegeben, war zu enttäuscht keinen Menschen gefunden zu haben, der ihm auch nur ansatzweise gefiel.

Nach Arbeit hatte er nun gesucht, denn ohne etwas zu tun, konnte er nicht leben, das wußte er. Bald hatte er eine Stelle, war er doch mit seinem kräftigen Körper und seiner Intelligenz an vielen Stellen ein gern gesehener Arbeiter.

Sein neuer Kollege nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und deutete auf eine große Tür.

„Der Chef wird dir alles erklären". Damit drehte er sich um und ging zügig, aber ohne übertriebene Hast zurück.

Die rechte Hälfte der Tür schwang wie von Geisterhand auf, und mit einem mal war Kai von etwas Hellem, Weichem umgeben, das seinen Körper umspielte wie hundert sanfte Finger, federleicht, fast körperlos. Überrascht trat er einen Schritt zurück. Nur ein hauchdünner Seidenvorhang, den ihm ein Luftzug entgegenblies.

„Tritt ein", sagte eine Stimme.

Kai gehorchte und schob den Vorhang beiseite, sehr vorsichtig, weil er das Gefühl hatte, das zarte Gewebe könne zwischen seinen Fingern zerreißen wie Spinnweben. Dahinter bauschte sich, kaum zwei Schritt entfernt, eine Wand aus Vorhängen auf, alles aus dem gleichem Material und im selben, hellen Gelbton, der ihn an die Farbe von Meersand erinnerte. Bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, besann er sich darauf, die Tür zu schließen. Dann erst wagte er sich tiefer in das Labyrinth aus Seide.

Einen Vorhang nach dem anderen passierte er, bis er allmählich die Orientierung verlor, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit nur geradeaus ging. Wie weit lag die Tür zurück? Hundert Meter, oder nur zehn, fünfzehn?

Allmählich vermochte er Formen hinter der Seide auszumachen, kantige Umrisse, vermutlich von Möbelstücken. Zugleich wurde der Geruch der Stadt von einem ungleich exotischeren Duft überlagert, ein ganzes Feuerwerk von Düften.

Jenseits der Vorhänge lag eine andere Welt.

Der Boden war mit Sand bestreut, so hoch, dass die Sohlen seiner Schuhe einsanken, ohne auf festen Grund zu stoßen. Rundherum wehten weitere Vorhänge, alle im selben Gelb wie der Sand am Boden. Die Decke war mit dunkelblauen Stoffbahnen abgehangen, die einen scharfen Kontrast zur umgebenen Helligkeit schufen, wie ein Abendhimmel über der Wüste. Und dann begriff er, dass genau dies der Eindruck war, den alles erwecken sollte: Die Illusion einer Wüstenlandschaft, vollkommen künstlich, und doch so anders als alles, was man sonst in der Stadt finden konnte. Es gab keine gemalten Dünen, keine Statuen von Kamelen oder Beduinen; nichts hier war echt, und doch erschien alles so überzeugend wie ein tatsächlicher Besuch in der Wüste.

Im Zentrum dieses wunderbaren Ortes waren mehrere Inseln aus weichen Kissen angehäuft. Der Gewürzgeruch entströmte Schalen, aus den sich haarfeine Rauchsäulen emporkräuselten. Zwischen den Kissen befand sich ein Podest aus grobem Sandstein, und darauf stand, schwer und klobig, ein rundes Wasserbecken aus demselben Material. Die Wasseroberfläche hatte einen Durchmesser von gut einem Meter und war leicht aufgewühlt. Hinter dem Becken stand ein Mann, nur sein Oberkörper war zu sehen. Er hatte den rechten Arm bis zum Ellenbogen in das Wasser geschoben, vollkommen still, bewegungslos.

Dann blickte er auf und lächelte. „Kai", sagte er, und Kai fand es ganz erstaunlich, wie wohlklingend sein Name sich anhören konnte, wenn ein solches Geschöpf ihn aussprach. Dieses hatte glatte, rabenschwarzes Haar, so lang, dass die Spitzen hinter dem Rand des Sandsteinbottichs verschwanden. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, wie Kai es noch nie gesehen hatte. Lichterloh züngelten sich die Flammen hinter den strahlenden Opalen. In diesen mischten sich Bernstein, Topas und Gold, umrahmt waren sie von dichten schwarzen Wimpern. Seine schlanken Beine wurden vollständig von dem Sandsteinbottich verdeckt, doch konnte Kai den Ansatz einer hautengen Hose erkennen, aufgerollt, wie ein feiner Pelz und vom selben Gelb wie die Vorhänge umspielte er den makellosen Körper. Die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen war nackt, Muskeln waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Die Haut des Jungen war dunkel, keineswegs schwarz, aber von der Sonne gebräunt.

„Hallo Kai", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige, zog die Rechte aus dem Becken und legte sie vor sich auf den steinernen Rand. Weder die Hand noch der Arm war naß.

„Wer sind sie?". Kai hatte das Gefühl ganz schrecklich zu stammeln.

„Rei", lachte sein Gegenüber sehr hell, fast melodisch. Und damit trat er hinter dem Becken hervor, in einer seltsam fließenden Bewegung, die Kai befremdete und verwirrte.

Schritt für Schritt kam Rei auf ihn zu.

„Mein Arbeitgeber?", fragte Kai.

Als Rei nickte, irrlichterte das seltsame Wüstenlicht der Umgebung wie Flammen über sein schwarzes Haar, ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er unentwegt Kai musterte.

„Gut", murmelte Kai und drehte sich um, denkend, es sei alles gesagt.

Im selben Moment aber ergriff Rei seinen Unterarm, und einen Herzschlag glaubte der Grauhaarige, Rei wolle ihn aufhalten- doch das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen zog Rei ihn herum, nahm ihn in seine Arme und küßte ihn.

Kai wehrte sich nicht. Er hatte noch nie einen Jungen geküßt, nicht so, und als er die Lippen öffnete und ihre Zungenspitzen sich berührten, da war es, als wäre er in einem paradiesischem Traum.

Er hatte sie endlich gefunden- seine _wahre_ Liebe.


End file.
